


perierat, et inventus est

by Soratonin (Baekhanded)



Series: TerrSo Shorts [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Concern, Kidnapping, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Worry, a bonding moment turns into a nightmare, careful planning, clever planning, smart, thinking ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Soratonin
Summary: Vanitas wants to spend time with Sora, like old times but without the shadow of the ol' vampire overlord hanging over their shoulder and the constant exhaustion of being walking bloodbags.but things don't turn out quite so well when they meet some familiar faces.
Relationships: Marluxia/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: TerrSo Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175174
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	perierat, et inventus est

**Author's Note:**

> the title *should* be Lost and Found, the chapter title SHOULD be "I lost everything"
> 
> So this is the last one for the lovely Ima Nonyme! The prompt   
> "-What if the vampire who did this to Sora finds him?!"
> 
> and...well it got away from me a little ghfjdks im so sorry I think it'll be about 3 chapters! But im already working on the second! I hope you enjoy!

Having Vanitas back in his life did wonders for Sora. It soothed every potential worry Terra had about the little brunette being alone in the world. It only took a moment for him to realize that Vanitas was beyond protective, that he’d do whatever it took to keep Sora safe. Even while he knew that Sora could take care of himself as well, it was nice to know that someone even a little more experienced was out and about with him. 

Plus Terra trusted Marluxia’s judgement. He didn’t let just  _ anyone  _ in. Certainly never so far past his bed they made it to his heart. He knew Vanitas had taken residence there long ago. 

It was why he didn’t mind the day Vanitas showed up and told him that he and Sora were going out, because he had to get Sora Normal Clothes. As if that wasn’t incredibly rude. But Terra knew what he meant, and it wasn’t like they needed his permission.

He just asked, “If anything happens, call me.”

Vanitas had given him a salute, and a promise, “You and Lulu both. Cross my sometimes-beating- heart.” 

And just like that they had left.

That had been hours ago. Terra was doing his best to not get worried, but they had said they’d be back before the sun had set, and it was long past that time. Terra was only able to settle himself for another ten minutes before he picked up his phone for the twelve dozenth time. A quick glance showed he hadn’t missed a call or text, so he made a call of his own.

It didn’t take long for Marluxia to pick up, “Are they with you?”

So he wasn’t the only worried one. (Maybe it had something to do with the person you’d grown to love being ruthlessly murdered after being treated like cattle.) Terra made a sound of distress.

“No, I thought maybe they were with you. No calls?” 

“No calls. Alright, something’s happened. I’ll meet you at the bookshop, it’s about halfway between our places. Vanitas insisted on an app to let us know where the other was.” Terra could note a touch of strain in the other’s voice but chose not to comment on it.

Instead he grunted in the affirmative and grabbed a coat. He slipped his shoes on and was out the door before the call even ended. 

Terra ran to the meeting location and it seemed Marluxia did too, both had arrived in record time (near half what it would usually take). It was a miracle Marluxia had managed at all, Terra had no doubt the man’s head was buried in his phone the entire time. 

“He hasn’t moved since I opened the app.” Was how the pink haired man greeted him. 

While the speed of which they’d arrived one wouldn't have originally worried, a glance at the phone drew Terra’s stomach into a tight knot. 

“That’s too close to be real.” His voice was too quiet.

Marluxia nodded gravely. The two walked in the direction of the still-stationary phone. 

Unsurprising they found the little piece of technology tucked away, as if thrown, into an alleyway. Even from a distance they could tell the screen was cracked, but it was still working. Marluxia went to pick up the phone and Terra could read tension in every line of his body. 

He didn’t say anything as the other unlocked the cracked phone. His heart ached as he saw the clear photo of a napping Marluxia as the home screen. The phone had been on the camera app, and after a breath Marluxia clicked to the gallery. There were a  _ lot _ of pictures but the pink haired man went to the most recent in the main gallery. 

It was a video. 

Without a word the pair huddled at the mouth of the alley as Marluxia pressed play.

The video itself wasn’t intended for a  _ visual _ . The angle was bad, pointed toward the alley while also filming Sora’s bare, scarred legs. 

It was the audio they caught on to, the audio they were there for.

_ “You sick  _ fuck _. You gotta lotta nerve smiling- as if you  _ knew  _ he’d be alive. You left him for  _ dead _ and he had the audacity to live.” _ -a jerk as the arm filming wrapped around Sora protectively, there was a small, quick little glance towards the person Vanitas was snarling at, a quick flash of silver before Vanitas’s own shoulder covered the stranger back up.

Vanitas continued to growl, and the shuffling of the pair was apparent in the shake of the camera but all Terra could hear was Sora’s soft voice, whispering to himself but right in the mic of the phone now beside his face,  _ “Please, please no, no no this can’t be real please go away go away go away.”  _

A mantra, a prayer. The wounds too fresh for anything but pure fear. 

“What the hell are the other people on the road  _ doing _ .” Marluxia hissed, his own grip on the phone tightening. 

But no one intervened as they listened to their loved ones try and escape- no one stepped in as Vanitas tossed the phone and the camera caught them both fighting tooth and nail against bodies so much larger than them- certainly stronger and older. Terra didn’t know how real vampires operated, but media had told him that the older the vampire, the stronger. Vanitas and Sora were still babies in that regard. 

It’s only thanks to Vanitas that they know where to go. Vanitas, who had noted the danger, who had turned on the camera and the video- knowing Marluxia would use that app to find him. Vanitas who had started out loud and angry enough that his yelling wouldn’t alert their assailants that he had been a step ahead of them. It’s thanks to Vanitas they have a chance to find them.

_ “You won’t get us back to Hollow Bastion without a fight, you fucks!”  _

Then nothing past the legs of strangers and kidnappers and accomplices. 

Marluxia laughed, an ugly sound filled with rage as he pocketed the beat up phone, “Hollow Bastion’s a big place, but I would put money on them being taken to the underground City that Never Was.” 

Terra turned to him, a mirrored grave look on his face, “Then that’s where we’ll go.”

And so the two set off.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! I'll try and finish it up soon!


End file.
